Harry Potter y el Príncipe Mestizo
by Catherine McKinnon
Summary: Tras dolorosos sucesos, Harry debe enfrentar su destino, marcado antes de nacer por una letal profecía. Sus recuerdos le dificultarán el camino, difuso ante influencias de su Némesis, más fuerte que nunca luego de lo ocurrido en el Dpto. de Misterios.


Primero que nada, quisiera dar las gracias a todos quienes leyeron mis fics anteriores; verdaderamente se han convertido en un apoyo muy especial, y jamás podré dejar de considerarlo. Otro detalle importante, es que, como ven, me he embarcado en un megaproyecto. Su único fin es lograr comprender a lo largo de toda su trama, el sexto libro de Rowling _"Harry Potter y el Príncipe Mestizo"_. Sinceramente, espero que sea del agrado de todos. 

Un último detalle **muy** importante; este fic es una **continuación** del quinto libro, _"Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix"_ . Aquellos que leyeron el texto mencionado, no tendrán problemas en entender lo que aquí se relata, pero de no ser así, les rogaría que se abstuvieran por el momento. No quisiera arruinar sorpresas largamente esperadas. 

Y bien... luego de las advertencias, creo que es hora de comenzar con mi narración. Aquí vamos, entonces... 

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling, a la Warner Brothers, y a quien ella desee transmitir sus derechos. Yo sólo juego con mi imaginación poco convincente... XD 

_**"Harry Potter y el Príncipe Mestizo"**_

_Capítulo 1 (1 Parte)_

La bruma de medianoche se cernía en ese instante sobre las casas cuadradas de Privet Drive. Sus habitaciones, con las cortinas cerradas, cubríanse así de las miradas indiscretas lanzadas por sus aburridos vecinos. La calle Magnolia veíase iluminada en toda su extensión por faroles fugaces, distanciados apenas los unos de los otros. Nada se paseaba al exterior de las habitaciones, pues como todo barrio respetable en horas de madrugada, Privet Drive dormía bajo el manto del cielo nocturno. Sólo el silencio reinante aquellas horas podía presumir de hallarse completamente despierto en medio del letargo evidente en tal situación. 

La única persona que mantenía los ojos bien abiertos era un muchacho, que acodado en la ventana de su alcoba, exponía el rostro al aire fresco de la noche. 

Era un chico delgado, de rebeldes cabellos azabache, lentes, y unos expresivos ojos verde esmeralda, que ahora mismo vagaban por entre las copas difusas de los árboles. Entre los mechones al viento, era apenas distinguible una pequeña cicatriz en forma de rayo, apareciendo y desapareciendo con cada bocanada. Llevaba un pijama a franjas azules y sus manos tensas, estaban marcadas con ciertos cortes que no podrían considerarse naturales. 

En resumen, la apariencia de Harry Potter despierto a las tres de la mañana en Privet Drive, tampoco podría apreciarse como algo natural. 

De momento, el aspecto enfermizo de quien ha madurado de golpe le ensombrecía la vista y su ceño ligeramente fruncido desmentía la profunda desazón experimentada hace sólo un mes. Tan callado como ameritaban sus reflexiones, repasaba con la punta de los dedos el marco suavemente redondeado de un espejo roto. 

Clavó los ojos en el mismo, recorriendo otra vez el borde tan familiar. Suspiró hondo y observó el reflejo capturado por la bruñida superficie. 

Su propio rostro fragmentado le devolvió la mirada. Ojos brillantes parecieron enconarse ante la desesperada idea de ver más allá de lo enseñado en la imagen torcida. 

Fue inútil. 

Sintió la garganta hecha un nudo. Y en forma brusca, ya sin preocuparse del ruido que podría ocasionar su movimiento, arrojó el espejo quebrado contra la pared de enfrente. 

Pudo ver como los trozos de cristal saltaban, desparramándose sobre el piso de su alcoba. 

La replica no se hizo de esperar. 

- ¡¿EN QUE DEMONIOS ESTÁS PENSANDO, MUCHACHO?! ¡VUELVE A LA CAMA DE UNA BUENA VEZ! 

Harry no contestó. Tampoco deseaba perder tiempo inventando tontas excusas. Se limitó a arrodillarse frente al espejo roto y comenzar a recoger los pedazos que escapasen hasta el crujiente suelo de madera. 

Los Dursley resoplaron en la habitación del extremo del pasillo, y Harry se apresuró a terminar con su furtiva labor. Era evidente que la actitud de Harry les resultaba extraña desde comienzos del verano, y a lo único que podían asociarlo, era a los cambios dramáticos que afectarían su cerebro luego de terminar los particulares estudios que llevaba. Pues sí, Harry no era un muchacho normal, según ellos. 

Tampoco él podía decir lo contrario. 

Harry era un mago. Un mago que acababa de terminar su quinto curso en la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Además de famoso y admirado por sus compañeros - durante el último año se había convertido en una especie de _héroe_ por el rescate llevado dentro del Ministerio de Magia - era el jugador de _Quidditch_ (deporte semejante al básquet, que se juega sobre escobas) más joven de los últimos cien años; había participado del torneo de los Tres Magos como el excepcional cuarto campeón, y conocía las andanzas de la _Orden del Fénix_, institución creada por Dumbledore - el mago más grande del tiempo presente - para resguardar la seguridad de la comunidad mágica. 

A pesar de ello, se sentía más sólo que nunca. 

Era evidente que los Dursley jamás serían capaces de comprender el motivo de los altibajos en su estado de ánimo. Es más; ni siquiera tratarían de entenderlos. Simplemente, como hacían desde el término de las clases en el colegio de Harry, se limitarían a ignorarlo, al igual que a cualquier mueble u objeto asentado bajo su techo. 

Los Dursley era _muggles_ y su opinión de la magia no era muy buena, exactamente. La aborrecían en todas sus formas y como es lógico, detestaban a Harry por traerla hasta su hogar. Así mismo odiaban cualquier cosa que saliese de lo ordinario, y por ello, para quitarse de encima el lío tremendo que les era el tener a un mago en la familia, engañaban a los vecinos diciéndoles que Harry estaba de interno en un instituto para niños problemáticos con tendencias a salirse fuera de la ley. Su nombre era: _Centro de Seguridad San Bruto para Delincuentes Juveniles Incurables._

Fácil era para ellos esquivar los problemas.... 

Mas para el cerebro de Harry, era mucho más difícil, digamos prácticamente imposible, eliminar los fatídicos recuerdos que vagaban en su memoria. Estos, acentuados todavía más por la indiferencia de los Dursley, se propagaban en medio de su cabeza con una rapidez sorprendente, y sin percatarse, de un momento a otro estaba reviviendo situaciones muy dolorosas. 

Tremendamente dolorosas. 

Tal vez, esto guardaría cierta relación con el extraño pasado de Harry, en el cual una noche, quizás tan oscura como esta, sus padres habían sido asesinados por un poderoso mago oscuro, de nombre _Voldemort_. Una noche en la que el destino del "Niño que vivió", quedó marcado para siempre por la famosa e invisible cicatriz. Una noche en cual todos los que tuvieron la mala suerte de encontrarse en el lugar menos preciso, debieron aprender a sufrir las consecuencias... 

Una noche, en que un niño debió aprender a valerse por sí solo... y comprender que esto continuaría así a lo largo de toda su vida. 

_Bella... bella notte._

Tenía razones como para sentirse un muchacho problema... 

Al recoger el último fragmento del cristal, Harry lo observó con ojos lánguidos. Acarició nuevamente los bordes cortantes, casi sin darse cuenta. Tampoco importándole, al parecer, las pequeñas heridas que el objeto le proporcionó generoso. 

Un violento gemido escapó de sus labios, mientras sangre acudía a borbotones hasta el borde del corte incipiente. Se llevó la yema de los dedos hasta la boca, y allí, experimentando nauseas, el gusto salado le llenó el paladar. 

Permaneció unos minutos en esa posición, conteniendo de ese modo la reciente hemorragia. Temblando, examinó la herida, retirando con mano torpe los manchones escarlata que obstaculizaban la visión. 

El profuso goteo de sangre nueva ensució el piso y Harry, vacilante, buscó rápidamente algo para limpiarlo. Con la punta del cobertor que cubría su lecho, Harry limpió cuidadoso todo resquicio de la mancha. Así lo hizo, hasta que no quedó huella alguna de su estallido emocional. 

¿Qué importaba lo que tía Petunia pensara cuando fuese a recoger las sábanas para el día de limpieza? De seguro lo relacionaría con sus pesadillas, o sencillamente, no meditaría sobre ello. ¿Para que preocuparse? ¿Acaso el huérfano podría necesitar algún tipo de ayuda por primera vez? 

Harry sonrió irónico, clavando la vista extraviada en el suelo tiznado ya con sangre seca. 

Todavía no era capaz de recuperarse. 

Sacudido por un inesperado dolor que no provenía de sus lesiones, Harry abrazó sus rodillas, sentándose junto a los trozos dispersos del espejo roto. Apoyó la frente contra las mismas, respirando profundo. 

En ese instante, fue penosamente conciente de su abrumadora soledad. 

Escuchó apenas como los sonoros ronquidos de Dudley callaban. Pasos bruscos se hicieron oír a través del pasillo, que unía la habitación de los Dursley, con el cuarto de Harry. Un violento golpeteo resonó en la puerta cerrada. 

- ¡¿QUÉ TE OCURRE AHORA?! ¿¡NO DUERMEN ACASO EN TU MALDITO COLEGIO?! ¡DUERMETE DE UNA VEZ O NO RESPONDO DE MÍ! ¿¡ME OÍSTE, MUCHACHO?! 

- Sí te oí. -masculló Harry. - Perdona. Lo olvidé. 

- ¡SEGURAMENTE EN TU MUNDILLO!.... - tío Vernon bajó instantáneamente el tono de voz, tanto, que Harry debió esforzarse en escucharlo todo - ... ¡no ha de importar si se trata del día o la noche! ¿Conservan alguna clase de orden, por casualidad? 

- ¡Ya te dije que lo siento! - cortó Harry, comenzando a enfadarse. Y luego, antes de que tío Vernon pudiese agregar algo más desagradable, dijo con cierta satisfacción - Ahora pensaba comenzar a redactar mi carta... tú sabes. Aquella que debo enviar a mis amigos para confirmarles que estoy bien. 

Apegó el oído a la puerta, seguro de la palidez en el rostro como ciruela de tío Vernon. 

- ¿Ahora? 

La voz de tío Vernon se escucharía igual si su pecho estuviera desinflándose. 

- Ahora. - confirmo Harry. - Me parece un buen momento. 

Tío Vernon, desde fuera, lanzó una carraspera bastante ruidosa (Por lo menos bastaba para despertar a tía Petunia, cuyos oídos lograban detectar las conversaciones a kilómetros de distancia). Luego, Harry pudo notar como se inclinó hasta que su voz le fue completamente audible. 

- No esperes que siga temiendo a las amenazas de tus amiguitos mucho tiempo más, muchacho - dijo entre dientes, su tono increíblemente furioso - Estoy cansado de tener que soportar sus disposiciones ridículas. Algún día perderé la cabeza y no te quedará ni un solo hueso en su sitio... 

- Buenas noches, tío Vernon. - le interrumpió Harry. Fingió un bostezo al concluir la oración. - Creo que se está haciendo tarde, y debo comenzar antes que amanezca. Quisiera dormir un poco. 

Dejando a tío Vernon con las palabras atragantadas, Harry se alejó de la puerta, deteniéndose a pocos pasos de la misma y esperando cualquier cosa. Unos segundos después pudo escuchar gozoso a los mismos pasos autoritarios, pero ahora en evidente actitud de derrota. Tomando la dirección contraria. 

Harry, satisfecho aún, suspiró relajándose. Era la primera vez que podía darse el lujo de actuar irrespetuosamente con tío Vernon y aunque fuese a través de una puerta cerrada, esto destacaba como un motivo para abandonar la autocompasión. 

O siquiera, que intentase hacerlo. 

Se acercó a su cama deshecha, preocupándose ahora del ruido que podrían ocasionar sus pasos. Estaba bien sacar a ratos a tío Vernon de sus cabales, pero era mejor no abusar de la escasa paciencia con la que contaba. Quizá efectivamente un día de estos, no lograra controlarse, y lo ahorcara descolgándolo por el jardincito de enfrente. 

Harry lo había meditado mucho, y en ese caso, consideraba más probable que lo hiciera usando el jardincito de atrás. De seguro no querría que sus vecinos vieran el espectáculo, no por que fuera algo aberrante, si no porque no querría que ellos perdiesen la visión de hombre generoso y caritativo que tenían de él. 

Un verdadero papanatas. Hagrid no erraba ni un poco al utilizar ese término. 

Pero siendo sincero consigo mismo, Harry no se sentía ya con fuerzas para odiar a alguien. Se había pasado en eso la mitad del verano, y advertía aún las ganas de coger su varita y asesinar a cualquiera que se le pusiera enfrente. 

Como debió controlarse para evitar a los Dursley... 

Las pesadillas se convirtieron pronto en el toque final de cada noche. Harry batallaba diariamente, entre gritos y desgarros, cara a cara con imaginarios espejismos que se esforzaban en mezclarse con su realidad. Especialmente contándose el hecho que debía soportar las burlas constantes de Dudley, quien parecía gozar recordándole cada exhalación que Harry dejaba escapar entre sueños. 

Nunca había sentido en la piel ese escalofrío funesto, aquella agua helada corriendo por la espalda... nublando sus sentidos. Cegándolo ante una realidad inevitable. 

Ahora sí.

* * *

Esta es la primera parte del primer capítulo. La segunda parte está completa y a la espera de ser públicada, pero sólo ustedes, a través de sus mensajes, confirmarán el hecho. Espero sus mensajes, reviews, correos, cartas, lechuzas, o cualquier otro medio en donde puedan informarme que desean seguir leyendo. De no ser así, comprenderé sus razones. 

Saludos a todos y gracias por el tiempo que se tomaron en leer este fic. 

_Catherine McKinnon._


End file.
